Soul Eater News
by deathkaidda
Summary: Lettres, SMS, e-mails... Les news de Shibusen et de leurs voisins! Un new chaque semaine! T pour le language
1. Courrier pour l'auteur

**Salut à tous, ici Death Kaidda, inspirait de LittleSunDragon-Chan, voici donc les lettres, SMS et e-mail de Soul Eater ! J'essayerais d'en poster une chaque semaine ! °W°**

* * *

~Cher auteur de Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo

J'aimerais vous exprimer ma plainte sur la façon dont mon personnage finit à la fin de votre manga !

Moi qui me disais d'avoir la classe avec mon grand sourire et le sang qui dégouline de partout !

Je me suis dit que mon camarade que je ne pouvais pas voir (son emploi du temps est plus chargé que le mien !) n'avait pas la chance comme moi d'être adoré des fans de Soul Eater !

J'en suis presque devenue le parfait symbole (avec le masque de ce P***** de Shinigami qui sait pas s'occuper de ses gosses ! Et l'âme de celui qui m'a pourri la vie !)

En plus j'étais super content quand j'ai vu que j'avais le rôle principal à la fin de l'histoire, j'ai beaucoup de people chez moi dont une grande célébrité (que je déteste en réalité…).

Seulement je ne savais pas que tout le monde allait se battre chez moi (en plus de s'inviter) à cause d'un gros squatteur !

Ils ont mis plein de sang partout, mon ouvert la bouche et cassées deux dents ! Quelle honte !

Mais le pire, c'est la façon dont tout ça c'est terminé ! À cause de vous j'ai un tueur en série sous mon toit et je suis entouré d'une bulle de sang noir ! What the f*** ?!

Aujourd'hui plus personne ne fait attention à moi et j'entends même mon collègue se moquer de moi !

Donc M. Okubo ! Je porte plainte contre vous pour agressions et violation mentale !

~Amicalement la Lune !~

* * *

**Je dois être la première à faire parler la Lune de Soul Eater XD !**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Avis à la population

**New 2 ! **(À lire avec et sans les mots soulignés, désolé je ne sais pas comment barrer les mots sur ce site!)

* * *

Avis à la population de Death City

Après quelques récentes et effroyables découvertes,

Nous tenons à vous informer qu'il est (fortement) conseillé de ne pas trainer dans les rues dès la nuit tombée !

Il s'agit ici d'un cas de forces majeures, ce message est une information pour votre sécurité et pour éviter de devenir un sujet de science !

Il est sujet ici de votre santé et celle de votre corps, ainsi que de vos proches !

Il vous est autorisé de prendre une arme si vous devez vous déplacer durant la nuit.

Le coupable est un meurtrier psychopathe repéré par notre Death Scythe, l'individu présenterait des signes de perversité extrême et d'un esprit sadique qui serait tourné vers la science.

Prenez garde à vous !

Death Scythe, Spirit Franken Stein

* * *

Avis à la population

Quelqu'un s'amuse à contredire nos affiches et à rendre leur contenu douteux, le responsable est prié d'arrêter sous peine d'un Reaper Shop !

Le directeur de Shibusen

* * *

Chère Père,

Pouvez-vous mettre vos affiches droites ?!

**C'était le New 2 ! La dernière partie est courte car elle ne possède que huit mots ! XD**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Lettre pour Spirit

**New 3** (désolé** le new 2 était raté à cause du fait que je ne savais pas comment barrer les mots sur le site)**

* * *

~Cher Spirit, mon cher Death Scythe~

C'est fait très longtemps que je te connais et que je rêvais de t'ouvrir mon cœur !

D'ailleurs je veux le tient !

Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes autour de moi, Shibusen, la Folie tout ça…

Mais passer du temps avec toi, lorsque je te menaçais ou que je te faisais mal…ah ! C'était le bon vieux temps !

Ou quand on se battait ensemble ! Nos âmes liées ensemble ! Quel plaisir ! ^^

Nos relations n'ont pas toujours été parfaites et je t'ai tellement fait souffrir voire être désespéré de ton cas, lorsque tu t'inquiétais de Maka ! ='(

Je m'en excuse sincèrement au plus profond de mon âme !

Il y a des fois où ta présence me manque mon cher Death Scythe !

Désormais je ne ferais plus souffrir ton corps ni ton cœur ! ='(

Et je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, venant de moi !

:3 Je t'aime Spirit ! :3

Ton Maître Shinigami ! ^w^

* * *

_Envoyé depuis un mobile_

15:08 « Kid ? C'est Spirit, ton père m'inquiète ! »

« Je sais j'ai lu une de ses lettres ! » 15:20

18:15 « Spirit c'est quoi de ta lettre je vais te disséquer ! »

* * *

**Lève la main celui qui a cru que c'était Stein qui avait…REAPER SHOP**


	4. Lettre pour Kid

**New 4**

* * *

~ Mon très cher nouveau Maître Shinigami, Death The Kid ~

Étant donné votre nouveau grade,

Je vous conseille de prendre une arme à la hauteur de votre égo

Afin de redonner un meilleur rôle à mon personnage que les fans ignorent.

Car il est vrai que mon rôle à la fin du manga était trop sombre et ne collait pas mon image

Et c'est pourquoi je voudrais être votre arme.

De plus,

Ma compagnie augmentera votre taux de fangirls qui n'hésiteront pas à faire une scène d'amour entre nous deux !

Cela vous changera de vos couples habituelles avec les Hommes !

Mais ne prenait pas cette demande comme un geste d'égoïsme de ma part,

Ce geste est également pour honorer une demande de votre père de veiller sur vous.

Ainsi j'espère que vous acceptiez ma demande,

Ensemble nous pourrons tisser des liens fraternels voire plus si affinités !

Et grâce à vous, je pourrais écrire un nouveau chapitre à ma légende !

'bécile !

~ Excalibur ~

* * *

Cher Excalibur,

Kid ne peut pas accepter votre demande,

Premièrement parce qu'il a déjà deux armes (donc F*** You)

Et deuxièmement parce qu'il sait imaginer une scène d'amour avec vous et ça la choquer au point de crier je cite « je suis qu'un débris, même mes propres fans sont prêtes à me mettre en couple avec Excalibur ! Ahh»

Et ne venez plus le voir pendant un moment car Kid est actuellement enfermé dans un placard et ma sœur est prête à vous « arracher la gueule » si elle vous voit !

Liz Thompson

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avais trop envie d'en faire une avec Excalibur, cette foutue épée de m**** !**


	5. Pour LittleSunDragon-Chan

**New 5 À celle qui m'a donné l'idée et à qui j'avais promis une dédicace, merci LittleSunDragon-Chan !**

* * *

~Chers personnages de Soul Eater~

À votre vue,

Nous sommes un véritable danger pour vous !

Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui,

Nous détériorons votre santé physique dans des combats très violents, voire gore dans certaines situations, dont vous ne sortez pas toujours victorieux.

Ceci étant pour notre simple plaisir de vous voir souffrir, car c'est ainsi que nous vous aimons,

(Oui comme le sadomasochisme !)

Mais c'est aussi le moyen de faire avancer vos histoires d'amour que nous avons crées

(Surtout quand c'est du YAOI TIME !)

Et c'est à cause de cette souffrance répétée que nous détruisons votre santé mentale

(Mais c'est tellement mignon quand Maka rougit avec Soul)

Et justement vous ne nous pas aimez à cause des couples que nous formons, les intrigues imaginaires bizarres et les OC fictifs en plus.

Et nous nous comptons plus les fois où vous nous insultez à lorsque nous décrivons chaque mouvement de votre corps dans des scènes très chaudes entre vous (Aaaah ! Stein X Spirit)

Mais vous savez,

Vous ne devriez pas nous haïr car nous savons que vous aimez ça !

Quelqu'un parmi vous aime avoir des fans, d'autres quand il en a 888 888 et d'autres quand on est cool !

Et puis nous sommes les seuls à toujours penser à vous, qui s'existent devant vous et s'imaginent dans vos bras !

(Je voudrais être dans ceux de Kid !)

Merci et nous espérons que vous nous donneraient un plus de considération.

~Le Comité des Fan Girls~

PS : envoyez vos dons pour les centres de soins pour Mary-Sue !

* * *

**Le New le plus dédicacé au monde !**

**Commentaire si vous avez aimé !^w^**


	6. E-mails

**New 6**

* * *

À : perfectionsymetrie8

Sujet : ^^

Bonjour Kid, c'est Patty ! C'est pour te dire que je te trouvais très sexy sous la douche surtout lorsque tu essayes de te laver symétriquement !

Patty

* * *

À : sisestlameilleure

Sujet : alerte !

Patty peux-tu revenir de chez Black*Star et Tsubaki afin de m'aider à sortir Kid de la salle de bain ! Il s'est enfermé dedans après avoir lu ses e-mails !

Ta sœur

* * *

À : thompsonpower (adresse inchangée depuis longtemps)

Sujet : demande de l'aide

Ici Shinigami ! Liz, toi et ta sœur pourraient vous occuper de Kid ce week-end car j'ai trop de travail pour rentrer ! Peux-tu prévenir Kid s'il te plaît, il ne répond pas à mes e-mails !

Shinigami

* * *

À : ShinigamiShop (adresse inchan…..Ah non elle est changée désolé)

Sujet : à l'aide !

Père j'aurai besoin de votre aide au plus vite au manoir, je suis sur le point d'être violé par une de mes armes ! Désolé de vous déranger mais je refuse de devenir la victime d'une SEULE arme !

Cordialement, votre fils.

* * *

**J'ai écrit n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un autre new merdique !**


	7. Lettres au Père Noël

**New 7 !**

* * *

~Cher Père Noël~

Pour cette année, je vous le redemande,

Même si vous refusez,

Pouvez-vous venir chez moi pour que je puisse vous disséquer ?

J'ai été très sage cette année puisque je n'ai disséqué que quatre personnes !

Hiro, Spirit, Black*Star et Marie !

Merci Père Noël

~Franken Stein~

* * *

Père Noël

Je voudrais que tu fasses sombrer mon idiot de petit frère dans la folie !

Je sais que tu ne peux pas le faire alors donne lui un coup de poing de ma part !

Et si tu ne peux toujours pas je voudrais quelque chose pour m'occuper parce que je m'emmerde sur la lune !

Entre le Livre d'Eibon que j'ai lu 50 fois et l'autre dans mon ventre qui se maudit, je fais chier !

Merci Père noël

Asura

PS : Si je n'ai pas de cadeau je te fais sombrer dans la folie !

* * *

Père Noël

Je voudrais que tu m'apportes cette année le numéro de téléphone de la fille que j'ai rencontrée au Chupa Cabras

Si te plaît Père Noël

Spirit

* * *

Père Noël

Peux-tu arrêter de me voler la vedette ?

Parce que tu commences à m'emmerder sérieusement !

Signer le grand Dieu Black*Star

* * *

Père Noël

Si tu ne forces pas l'auteur à nous faire revire dans le manga et nous redonner plus de rôle…

Alors prépares-toi à recevoir des courriers pleins d'araignées !

Le comité des antagonistes de Soul Eater

* * *

~Mon très cher Père Noël~

J'aimerais en cette humble année,

Que vous mettiez dans les chaussettes des enfants,

Les livres relatant ma sublime légende

Qui commença au XIIe siècle donc et

'bécile

~Excalibur~

* * *

Cher Père Noël

Cette année je veux plein de cadeaux comme l'année dernière !

Je veux des jouets, que ma sœur soit aussi courageuse que cette année et pis que Kid soit encore plus drôle !

Pis je veux que tu butes la gueule à toutes les âmes de kishins qui restent !

Patty Thompson

* * *

Père Noël…

MAKA CHOP !

* * *

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! **


	8. Lettre aux fangirls

**New 8 donc…**

* * *

Chères Fangirls de Death the Kid

Je sais que ce que vous vous êtes dit :

« Cool c'est le new 8, donc ça va être un new sur Kiiiiid ! »

Eh bien… NON !

Car comme c'est le new 8, Kid a décidé de vénérer ce chiffre en ne faisant aucun gag !

(Et parce que l'auteur aime bien torturer l'esprit des fangirls !)

…

Mais si vous vouliez des news sur Kid alors voici :

- Il aime les câlins (en toute amitié) tant qu'il a huit filles

- Il mange de tout tant que le repas est symétrique

- Il vous écoute parler à condition que vous parliez de symétrie

- Il se lave les mains huit fois par jour

- Il peut faire vos sourcils (mais ne soyez pas DU TOUT pressé)

- Il touche votre poitrine huit fois par jour (Non ce n'est pas une blague)

- Il porte un slip noir avec une tête de mort comme son père et où c'est marqué « ta peine de mort »

- Et je viens de vous donner sept infos alors voici la huitième :

« Ma sœur et moi avons déjà passé la nuit avec notre meister donc dégagez parce qu'il est déjà pris !»

Signée Liz Thompson !

* * *

**Après je n'ai pas de preuves…*tousse***


	9. Yaoi VS Yuri

**New 9! Happy New Year à tous!**

**(Je tiens à préciser que Soul Eater ne m'appartient pas !)**

* * *

Avis aux Fangirls de Soul Eater,

À partir d'aujourd'hui, il est strictement interdit d'écrire des YAOI sur chaque personnage de Soul Eater !

Et ceux quel que soient le couple de personnage et la raison pour laquelle ils le fassent !

Toutes désobéissances quelconques seront sanctionnées !

La peine sera : La mort de votre personnage préfère dans vos fanfictions !

AH AH AH !

Le grand Black*Star la décidé !

PS : En revanche, nous autorisons n'importe quelle yuri !

* * *

Avis à la population

Nous appelons à la résistance toutes les filles et femmes qui sont contre le yuri !

Nous vous autorisons à publier tous les yaois possibles et inimaginables !

SoulXBlack*Star; KidXSoul; KidXBlack*Star; SteinXSpirit; SteinXKid

Et même avec Exalibur!

Patty Thompson

* * *

Ici le Maître Shinigami STOP demande l'arrêt des avis à la population STOP cause trop de dégâts STOP choc les mentalités STOP masculine et féminine STOP

Arrêtait de me mettre en couple STOP avec Spirit STOP Arachné STOP Asura STOP et Kid !

* * *

**Moi j'aime le Yaoi et le Yuri Mwahahahah !**


	10. Pour les étudiants de la DWMA

**New 10**

* * *

Hey les fans !

Le nouveau magazine sur Death City est enfin publié !

Découvrez tous les secrets des élèves de Shibusen,

Des plus surprenants aux plus indiscrets…

Achetez et vous saurez tout sur tout le monde !

Dans le numéro de cette semaine, Kid se confie « ma vie et la symétrie !»,

Découvrez aussi quel personne s'est retrouvé avec des oreilles de lapin et une jambe en plus au lendemain de la nouvelle année !

Vous saurez tous sur la vie amoureuse d'OX Ford (au repos pour l'instant !)

Ainsi que les news de la semaine comme la couleur des sous-vêtements de Blair, la couleur de la culotte de Tsubaki et si Patty porte un soutien-gorge ou non !

Et redécouvrez encore et encore pendant plus de dix pages de notre magazine la légende d'Excalibur !

Achetez toute de suite notre magazine en seulement 88 exemplaires (réglementaires de notre nouveau Maître Shinigami)

Votre magazine Death News et rédacteur en chef Liz Thompson

* * *

**Je n'avais pas d'idée désolé c'est totalement abrutie ! XD**

**Merci à Moulinette pour ses commentaires ça m'a fait très plaisir !**


End file.
